Two agents in love
by lolululaladidah
Summary: Oscar and Carries story as they fight villains, save the world, go through school an find love in the strangest of places. May have used to much detail in chapter 7, don't know what ages read these fics sorry if innapropriate.
1. intro poem

Two agents in love:

Intro poem:

_You are the sun that brightens up my days,_

_Your smile as precious as shimmering gold to me_

_You've changed my life in oh so many ways_

_You've made me someone I didn't know I could be._

_I know my love for you will never change _

_My heart would break if you should ever leave_

_Even in the days when home becomes a cage _

_I know, forever we will always be. _


	2. First encounters of a high school kind 1

First encounters of a high school kind.

_Disclaimer: the BBC owns characters and places._

_The next chapter's from Carrie's POV._

Oscars POV:

(Early morning) _yawn…better get up now. _I think for the first time ever I'm actually excited to go to school, not for the classes, not for the school work, but for the chance to prove my self finally, I can't wait to actually get my hands on some real villains with the M.I 9 team.

"OSCAR HURRY UP YOU'LL BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY AT SCHOOL" Sam yelled up the stairs, I checked my watch 07:30 oh bugger he was right school starts at 08:30 and it's going to take me at least half an hour to get there, I'll have to take a sandwich with me to eat in registration. I need to comb my hair and make sure I look all right so I make a good impression on the boss. Oh god where are my keys oh I thought I'd put them on the side "SAM? HAVE YOU SEEN MY KEYS ANYWHERE?" I was yelling down the stairs as I wasn't ready yet "RICKY LOST HIS SO HE TOOK THE TOOK THEM WITH HIM TO HQ" well that ruins my chances of being able to get into the flat afters school.

Sam's my roommate, we live in special MI9 accommodation, it's basically just for young agents who have no family or friends they can live with. Ricky's our supervisor but he works in he field as well which is great because we can have parties when he's on a mission. There are only six of us living here at the moment, all guys which is fun because we have lots of lads nights in watching the footie.

I was hurrying by now because it was ten past eight and I still haven't got my shoes on. There are so many guys' shoes on the rack that even I can't tell whether mine are on there.

*At school*

I've finally arrived at school and been to collect my communicator, Frank seems nice but I'm anxious to meet the rest of the team. I hope they're nice. He asked me to try and guess which ones they were (his idea of a joke I guess), I have a good feeling about the girl at the front, Rose I think her name is, but apart from that I'm not sure, I suppose it could be the girl with the medals but who knows?" Any way I'll find out soon enough, my communicator's buzzing.

*At HQ*

YES HA I WAS RIGHT My teammates are Rose and Carrie (Medal girl). Rose has been here for two years already so she's really clever and Carrie's a champion gymnast and martial arts expert, she's so cool. When I joked that I was probably better than her at gymnastics she did a triple back flip and landed in the splits. She's the wittiest person I've ever met; I can't help but snigger at some of the comments she makes and she actually laughed at some of my comments as well and nobody's ever done that before. She's really beautiful as well, she has the nicest eyes and the uniform really compliments her figure. Oh god, I've only known the girl for a few hours and I'm already thinking about her like I have a major crush on her (and I kind of do) great and now I'm blushing. **Bugger,** she saw me blush when I looked at her, oh and now Rose is smiling at me in that _I know what you're really thinking kind of way _that most girls do when they think you fancy someone. This is so not a great start. Grrrrrrrrr. 


	3. First encounters of a high school kind 2

First encounters of a high school kind 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and places blah blah blah you get the gist.

Carrie's POV

(Already at school) Ah great they've got a proper gymnasium; I was hoping they would have because I'm use to the morning workouts at camp. I've got my kit so lets get going.

*Some time later*

Phew… six hundred press-ups, three hundred sit ups, three hundred pull-ups on the bars, twenty laps around the room and fifteen minutes of aerobics, not bad for a Monday morning. Now I'd better clean up before I get to registration.

Right I've got my communicator, the boss seems all right but I've not met the rest of the MI9 team yet, I bet they're great though. Registration hmmmm fun Frank (boss) thought it would be funny if I tried to spot my teammates in the class, the girl at the front has to be on the team but there's this really cute, shy looking blonde guy that I'm not sure about, he could be I suppose I mean he doesn't exactly look like Einstein but he looks clever and VERY fit (I mean physically and in the attractive sense ). Oh my communicators buzzing, guess I'll find out soon enough, I hope I'm right because he is cute.

I **love **the leather; it's so comfortable and sleek. I was so right about the other two my new team is made up of the boss, Rose (clever girl) and Oscar (cute blonde guy **yes!). **They're both really nice as well, Oscar was silly enough to think he was better than me at gymnastics but I totally proved I was the best, he laughs at my jokes though which makes up for it, he even made one himself which made me giggle (then blush, in that order) his cheeks went red when I giggled and then mine turned into beetroots when he smiled at me (GAH what am I? Plastic?) He has such a nice smile and really gorgeous eyes and the uniform makes him look gorgeous (ahhhhh… what the f? **Stop thinking like this you silly little girl)** now is so not an appropriate time to have a crush.

We've been given our first mission; we need to track down this graffiti artist called Kranky who's ruining the chances of the anti S.K.U.L treaty being signed by defacing and corroding away major international monuments. I love Oscars face when he's concentrating or worried, it's so sweet and sincere (**Shut up! No Crushes Allowed you silly girl!)**. **Why's Rose smiling in that knowing way, like she knows something the rest of us don't? hmmmmm? I have no idea and whatever it is it's probably completely wrong and stupid anyway. **I hate brainy kids, grrrrrrr.

The cool thing is because of new intelligence about Krankys plans we have to stay at HQ all night. Rose is gathering more intelligence whilst Oscar and I are sat in a corner on our own planning how to catch Kranky so we can interrogate him. I love my job but it's annoying that I'm supposed to be cracking a major case and pretty much all I'm thinking of is how beautiful a certain colleagues eyes are, it's times like these when I wish teenage hormones didn't make you thing crazy things at the most inappropriate times.


	4. Hormones an hair gel

Hormones and hair gel

Disclaimer: BBC own characters and places etcetera… etcetera …etcetera

Oscars POV:

Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god I'm spending an entire night with Carrie in a corner talking to her. What do I do? What do I do? She's so beautiful and I don't want to say anything stupid and embarrass myself into eternity. Rose's still smiling in that annoying way, gees girl I'm not a book so stop reading me for gods sake. Anyway back to the mission of stopping Kranky, we've decided to use an art exhibition of his work to catch him, he wont be able to resist another look at his prize winning wardrobe piece. This was my idea because I was trying to impress Carrie, really hope it worked, She did give me an **amazing smile **when I mentioned it (hehehehehe).

*At the art exhibition*

I'm playing the part of the owner of the wardrobe piece which is weird because I know nothing about art at all, I think Rose would've been better at this, she knows about everything, she's still smiling at me in that annoying way though, I'm starting to think that she knows how I feel about Carrie, maybe that's why she let me be the owner, so I wouldn't be distracted (I'm still major distracted but anyway…). I'm trying really hard not to look at Carrie today because I really don't need to be distracted but **she **keeps looking at **me, which** is surprising because one, she doesn't really need to because we've got the communicators and two I'm an ugly bugger so why would she want to look at me.

We've spotted a guy over near one of the pieces that could be Kranky, we found out he had a seafood allergy so I put prawns in the food, lets see if he's allergic to the food then… HA YES got him, now we just need to catch him before he runs away, I run after him as fast as I can with Carrie and Rose in pursuit as well but I'm the first to get to him. I follow him around a corner only to realise that he's blocked himself in at a dead end. "Carrie, Rose… I've got him trapped you'd better hurry up". They were there in a flash and congratulating me as we tied him up, Carrie gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek, now we both went a very deep shade of red and I tried smiling at her without looking goofy "with all that running your hairs gone fluffy Oscar" she giggled whilst ruffling my hair up "Well thanks a lot for messing it up even more Carrie…hmmmm…I'll get you back for that sooner or later mwahahahaha".

I've spent the rest of the journey back to HQ figuring out how I'm going to get her back for messing my hair up and have decided how best to do it. So with hair gel in hand I call her into the lab and wait for her to come, as she turns the corner I pounce on her and rub hair gel all over her head. She tries to stop me by tickling me and we end up against the wall staring into each others eyes, the sudden spark between us cause me to lean in and I am surprised that she doesn't push me away. She seems to want this as much as I do, but of course we are interrupted by Frank who gives us the news that Kranky is not the one defacing all the monuments and Carrie needs to head to Egypt before he defaces the great pyramids. Damn it why do we need to save the world at the most annoying times?.


	5. Hormones and hair gel 2

Hormones and hair gel 2

Disclaimer: do I need to say it again?

Carries POV

We were just messing about and now suddenly he's backed me against the wall. The sparks between us are flying, we're staring into each eyes and all I can see is Oscars face getting closer…and closer…and my breathing is getting faster and faster.

Oh damn you Frank, you with your inappropriate timing. Not only have you just ruined what could potentially have been the greatest moment of my life but also this is a seriously compromising position and you look very embarrassed. Although not half as embarrassed as Oscar and I. Grrrr I really dislike you now but I've got to go to Egypt or we'll be stuck with S.K.U.L for years to come. Maybe we can carry on when I get back.

As soon as I came into her view Rose pounced on me and pulled me back into the lab. "So? What happened? Frank came out looking very embarrassed mumbling "wish I hadn't seen them in that position… oh they're going to hate me", right lets get this over with because I've got to go, right we were messing about with the hair gel and I started tickling him and ended up against the wall, Frank walked in when Oscar and I looked like we were about to kiss, which we were" "squeal" "oh be quiet I need to go now or Frank will start getting stressed with me". I give Oscar a hug and he smiles at me in that oh so sweet smile that makes me melt.

*In Egypt*

I'm tired, dripping with sweat and dehydrated but I can't let that get the better of me, Oscar's back home holding the anti-S.K.U.L conference and I need to send catch the S.K.U.L agent before war breaks out. I can see him; he's not started yet, good, all "right mate put the aerosol down and your hands behind your back" "make me" he snarled "oh don't tempt me granddad" "Give it your worst" a triple back-flip later and he was rolling around on the sand in agony "Oscar I've got him, sending you the proof now" I panted through the communicator "Great work Carrie now get out as soon as you can".

*Back at HQ*

"SOMEBODY GET CARRIE SOME WATER SHE'S PASSED OUT" Frank yelled. I'd passed out on the flight back and as there was not enough water on the jet I was still extremely dehydrated, the only thing I could see was Oscars face swimming in and out of focus "come on Carrie stay awake, keep going Rose's gone to get you some water" he stroked my cheek and gave me a light kiss on the lips but moved away when Rose arrived with a litre of water and poured some of it down my throat. I fell asleep and woke up in bed in one of the holding cells at HQ (I wasn't locked in of course). I felt a heavy weight on my stomach and I sat up to see Oscar asleep with his head resting on me, how long had I been sleeping? And how long had he been lying there? I woke him up by stroking his hair and he smiled at me "how are you feeling?" "Like I've got the worst hangover in the world but I'm fine apart from that I think I'll live" I smiled "How long have you been here" I asked "errr about four hours I think" he replied "thanks for staying with me" I smiled at him without even realising it "you gave us all a fright there especially me" "I was a little scared myself if you must know, I thought I was going to throw up" I rambled "nice…look… I've been thinking… about yesterday…you know…before you went," he muttered, "err yeah me too" I'm staring at my shoes now completely nervous but I find that a second rush of emotions takes over my thought processes when Oscar strokes my cheek again. I raise my thumb and push a lonely strand of hair off of his forehead, my heart rate quickens as Oscars had trails down to my chin and I find myself being drawn to him. His thumb brushes my lips and a shiver goes up my spine. It's only when I'm this close up that I realise how perfect Oscar really is, he's been sat there for four hours, this amazing, wonderful, kind, gorgeous guy has spent all that time worrying about me. He puts one soft hand at either side of my face and slowly pulls me in, as our lips touch my hands find themselves in his hair and on his back pulling him in closer. We parted after about ten minutes and stared into each others eyes, then Oscar must've read my mind because he said the exact words I was thinking "I know that we're only young and I know that people our age aren't supposed to be mature enough to fall in love, but I think in our job maturity is not an issue, do you agree?" he was staring into my eyes pleading for an answer, "I agree with all my heart" I smiled "so I'm going to say this…" he takes a deep breath "oh let me say it before you turn purple…" "I…Love…You" I kissed him again, this time with more passion, I think he's just became my one weakness.


	6. The bet and the beastie in the closet

Disclaimer: same as before

_**The bet and the beastie in the closet: **_

Rose's POV:

"Cough, cough, cough", no reply, "COUGH COUGH COUGH" and in 1, 2, 3… "OH MY GOD, ROSE?" there It is, that's the reply I was looking for and they even did it at the same time **insert girly squeal.** And now comes the death glares. Note to self; learn when **and** how to quickly extract yourself from awkward and potentially embarrassing situations.

1 minute later: Still figuring out how to leave the beetroots (Carrie and Oscar) with dignity.

2 minutes later: I've still got nothing

3 minutes later: Still clueless

4 minutes later: Have officially given up and decided to be blunt and simple.

"Hey, Uhm, well, isn't this awkward?" the death glares are still firmly in place, "Uhm yeah well… I'm gonna go now and seriously consider stealing the new memory eraser from HQ and you two are going to pretend that me walking in on you guys making out on top of each other was just a **really **bad nightmare, are we all on the same page here?" I think I managed to climb out of the hole a little then, phew "yeah sure whatever, but **please **don't tell frank" they pleaded "err as if I would, Frank and I had £100 bets on how long it would take you guys to get together and FYI I **didn't** win" aaaaaaaannnnnnnnnddddddddd I'm back in the hole again, second note to self: you ramble when your nervous **stop doing it! **The looks on Carrie and Oscars faces gave me a brain wave **RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.**

My new motto, when in doubt **always** run.

Carrie's POV:

Originally I was angry about the whole £100 pound bet thing but that was overshadowed with embarrassment at the whole situation and then that was overshadowed by annoyance because frank announced that it was time to go home, I didn't want to go home, I was having too much fun. When we got to the door Oscar offered to walk me home, it was 11pm and pitch black outside so when Frank's head snapped up swiftly we had the perfect excuse ready and waiting. " I just don't want her walking alone in the dark, especially as she might still be a bit shaky on her feet" he smiled sweetly and innocently and I almost feinted even though he wasn't smiling at me. I heard Rose mutter something next to me "yeah she'll be shaky on her feet all right, but not for the obvious reason" she giggled and I hoped the glare I sent her truly hurt.

It was raining when we walked outside so Oscar gave me his leather jacket, the way his black t-shirt clung to his body made me nervous and the feeling of light headedness from earlier returned. I felt like a princess as he put his arm around my waist and pulled me in closer. We walked like this until we got to the park and I felt a tug on my sleeve pull me out of my personal bubble. It was Oscar, he pulled me through the park gate "where are we going?" I laughed "I want to show you my favourite place, it wont take long" I was about to put forward the argument that it was now midnight and that my parents would kill me but I think he must've sensed it and decided to use his dazzling smile to win me over. It worked and before I knew it I was sat on his favourite bench, "why is this bench your favourite place? It's just a bench to me" "it's the last place I ever saw my mum happy" "before she turned into a traitor".

"I wanted to tell you before the beastie came out of the closet of it's own accord, you deserve to know, my mum was a traitor, she joined skull and took down six MI9 officers after they realised that she'd leaked files to them" I was in shock, I knew that Oscar lived at base, but I didn't know why, he was staring at the grass now and as the silence drew on I realised that he was terrified of my reaction. He'd told me to get it over and done with, so he'd know how I would react and we could move on, he thought I would judge him, he thought that somehow this made him less worthy to be in MI9 and worst of all, he thought I wouldn't love him because of it. But I knew that would never happen, he' d shown me something that no one had ever shown me before, love, and there was no way I was going to leave him behind because of his horrible mother.

I could see that he was starting to cry because I hadn't answered so I held his chin and pulled it up to face me, I smiled at him and said, "I don't care". The next few moments were a blur of soppy grins and rain. Oscar took my hand and pulled me up to stand, he put his arms around my waist, pulled me in so that our bodies fitted together like a jigsaw and said "I've been rehearsing saying that all afternoon" he smiled suddenly I was pulled into the most **amazing** kiss in the history of kisses. I was drenched, wet through and freezing cold but right then nothing in the world mattered apart from Oscar, the world had never been more beautiful.

When I got home it was quarter past one in the morning and my mum was in the living room ready to scream and shout at me for being late but I knew that she could do what she wanted to me tonight, nothing could ever bring me back from heaven and if heaven was where Oscar was I would never ever want to leave anyway.

"_You are the sun that brightens up my days,_

_Your smile as precious as shimmering gold to me_

_You've changed my life in oh so many ways_

_You've made me someone I didn't know I could be._

_I know my love for you will never change _

_My heart would break if you should ever leave_

_Even in the days when home becomes a cage _

_I know, forever we will always be." _


	7. Franks Confusion Part 1

Disclaimer: heard it all before

Chapter 6:

Franks Confusion part 1

Franks POV:

Something strange is going on. The team have a secret and I can't quite figure out what it is. Well I've got time to keep an eye on them and figure it out once I finish this cleaning and get back to HQ, since we have no new mission at the moment. So here goes, operation discovery is a go.

Carrie's POV:

Oh my GOD!!! This is SO annoying. I LOVE gym, it's always been my favourite subject and I've never had a concentration problem in class. So why is it that all I've been able to think about ALL CLASS is how amazing Oscar looks in his gym kit? I'm turning into a…into a…a…bimbo! Even now class has finished it's all I can think about. I am the luckiest girl in the universe. Oh snap out of it it's lunch now so you can make-out for an-SNAP OUT OF IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.

I'm in the corridor now just about to go down to HQ but someone just tapped me on the shoulder. As soon as I turn around my mouth is attacked and I'm pushed up against the wall near the door. After about a second I didn't hesitate to respond. These were the lips I'd been longing to touch for the past eight hours and right now it was better than I'd ever imagined. Oh my god! Need for air has now reached critical levels. "N-need to s-stop, n-need t-to breathe" I stammered "s-sorry it's just that ever since last night I've been longing to kiss you again and gym was just horrendous" he smiled breathlessly. "I completely * Kiss * know *** Kiss *** how you * Kiss * feel, but we really need to get to HQ * Kiss * "well if frank's not around we can make-out down there, I'm sure Rose wont mind after yesterday" he smiled his most gorgeous smile ever and I knew that if he still had that smile on his face at HQ it wouldn't matter if Frank was there anyway.

"Err hi, Rose, how's everything going?" I was talking quickly as I was kind of in a hurry. "Everything seems normal why?" she questioned curiously "Oh no reason, just checking up on everything, err, so… is Frank around?" I said as Oscar went into the empty lab. "Err No he's at some MI9 meeting, he'll be back in about an hour" god I am SO bad at acting natural, she TOTALLY knows what's going on "Oh, err OK I'm going to go sit in the Lab…with Oscar…give us a shout…you know…when Frank gets back" I stuttered. "Carrie?" she shouted "Yeah?" I said as I walked into the Lab "Use the far corner on the right, I don't want a re-run of the happily ever after moment in the corridor, oh and next time you want to make-out in the corridor, please do it where I can't see you on the CCTV or during class time when I'm not monitoring the screens" she asked calmly "OK".

When I finally got through the door of the Lab Oscar pounced on me and pulled me into the most amazing and bone crushing kiss in the history of kisses. He had one hand on the small of my back and I had one hand on his and as my other hand found it's way to his hair so did his. But it wasn't a mad, passionate kiss like the one we'd shared upstairs; this kiss was much softer, tender and loving. It was all of the reasons I loved him in one perfect memory. But all good things must come to an end, Rose had had to leave to go and sign for some new equipment and this perfect moment ended when Frank chose that time to come back early…


End file.
